Who Dun It? A Murder Mystery
by InuLizzie
Summary: Somebody just Murderered the Savior, but the thing that is on the mind of Young Henry Mills the son of the victim and the one investigating the mystery is who did it? Who Killed Emma Swan? Was Regina? Was Gold? Or could it be the last person they would expected to have done such a crime? Could the man who claims to love her be the culprit behind the crime? Find out in this Mystery!
1. Chapter 1

The town was quite as Henry sat in one of Granny's booths. She was late he realized, looking at his watch. Where was Emma? They always met at this time, in this booth, always every afternoon for lunch. She never missed a lunch date with him, never. Henry was worried something had to be wrong. He sat there trying to wait, worry really filling his mind, he pulled out his cell phone and tried to call Emma to see if maybe she forgot, But she wasn't picking up the phone.

Now Henry was really worried. Emma never ignored her phone especially when it was him calling her. She always answered her phone. He tried calling the sheriff's office as well but was still no answer. That was even weirder. He stood and hurried out the door. Something was wrong really, really wrong. And he was going to find out exactly what it was that was going on.

He was not going to accept that fact that she was just busy, he wasn't going to relax until he saw for a fact that she was okay, that everything was normal, maybe she hadn't heard the phone? Maybe she wasn't in the office today? Maybe she was in her car or something.

He went first to the house that Emma shared with Mrs. Blanchard. But found the door to be closed tight and locked, and it was obvious that Emma had indeed not been in the house since that morning. He sighed and hurried off again, to check the station, to see if she was there, maybe.

The scene that met him when he walked into the station made him stare in horror. And scream loudly. Emma Swan lay on the floor of the prison. Her eyes staring up at the ceiling. She was not resting, not moving not at all. Henry knew straight up that the woman was dead.

Henry knelt beside her crying his heart out. He spots a spot over her chest. A heavily bleeding spot. As if something had stabbed her. She hadn't just died. Henry realized.

Emma Swan his birth mother had been Murdered! But who? Who would do such a thing to her. Who would want to hurt the savior? The one who broke the curse?

He wasn't sure but he was sure going to find out, he was going to investigate this, and he already had two people on his suspect list, one was a fox and couldn't be trusted and the other one well, he would have plenty of opportunity to find out wither she did this or not, if she had he was leaving her, he was not living with her anymore.

His heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest, and he sobbed hard. He stood and started for the phone where he planned to call David or Mary, to inform them of what he had found. He knew it would be a matter of minutes before all of storybrook knew of her death.

But he on the other hand had a mother the question as she was his prime suspect seeing as she hated Emma worst then most people and had the perfect motive for wanting her gone and dead. Regina would have wanted the woman gone so that she could have Henry all to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

At home Henry waited for his mother to finally go to bed and started downstairs careful not to make any noise. He began looking for clues to find out if his mother had anything to do with Emma's death. He looked through everything looking for any kind of clue, any evidence as to where his mother had been at the time the crime had been committed.

But a shadow fell over him after a while. "Henry what are you doing?" Henry turned and looked at his mother. "I..I..Couldn't sleep so I just thought maybe I could start straightening things up a bit, you know make things tidy."

But a knowing gaze from his mother told him straight up that she was not buying that lie. He tried to think of another one, he didn't want to out right accuse her in case he was wrong, what if she was innocent of the crime?what if she didn't even know yet.

Maybe he could tell her and see how she reacts to the news, if she acts surprised then he would know she didn't do it right and that would mean that he could investigate somebody else instead. It would also tell him if he needed to waste time investigating her.

Tears entered his eyes and he said. "Mom, Emma's dead, she's been murdered! In the sheriff's station too! I was the one who found her body!" he sobbed looking into her eyes as he told her looking for any kind of emotion.

Surprise caught him off guard when tears slid down her face, and he pulled him into her arms. "Is she, is she really dead?" she asked softly. Henry nodded surprised very much by this emotion coming from his mother. He could totally see that his mother was sincerely upset, actually seemed sorry that Emma was gone.

And it seemed to be a shock to her. He knew in that moment that she was not Guilty, that his mother was not the criminal, she had not been the one that killed the Savior.

The killer had to have been somebody else. "Who? Mom, who would have wanted to kill the savior of this town? Who hated so badly they would kill her? I love Emma, your my mother, but I still love Emma too!" he sobs. Upset now again himself as tears nearly choked him.

Regina held her son through the night trying to console him, to comfort him but to know prevail, the boy was just to upset, to hurt, to heartbroken. The tears continued to fall down his face, and her face hidden from her son she silently cried herself, letting the tears shed shamelessly down her own cheeks.

A testiment to the secret she kept locked away in her own tiny, black heart. A secret she had never had a chance to tell her little white Swan. The woman she would now give all the magic in her heart to bring back just for a chance to see her pretty little face again.

The woman had somehow wormed her way into Regina's heart and had come to mean something to her, and now that the girl was gone she would never know how she felt, not truly. She wished she could have had just one more chance to let her know how she felt , but even when she was alive it had been impossible for the girl belonged to the Pirate Killian Hook, and could never would never be hers.

Henry himself fell asleep spent in his mother's arms deciding he would be going to investigate Gold next, for that was the only other suspect that he really had on his list, if that went stale he would be lost!


End file.
